Shipping Wars
by Lenora
Summary: Beware readers, there be shippers here...


Title: Shipping Wars  
>Author: Lenora<br>Pairing,Character(s): Kurt, Finn, Blaine, Puck, Rachel, Dave, Rachel, Carole, Burt, Quinn, Jeremiah

Rating: PG-13  
>Word Count: 613<br>Spoilers: None really, unless you count the demented ramblings of the characters about their favorite pairings.  
>Summary: Readers beware, there be shippers here…<p>

A/N: Don't ask me where the hell this came from, I have no idea. But I've been sitting on it for months now and I decided to update specially for Leap Day. I will also be updating tomorrow on the 1st as per my new updating schedule. Enjoy the two updates/two day thing because you don't get it again for 4 years.

Kurt walked into the living room of the Hudmel home and sat next to his stepbrother on the couch. He glanced at the television and sighed loudly at the sight of a scruffy man taunting another man with strong Irish features. "_Psych_ again? Really Finn? Haven't you gotten sick of this show yet? Besides, those two are so gay for each other."

Finn glared at Kurt. "Shawn and Lassiter? Really Kurt? You're a Shassie shipper? Come on, it's obvious that Shawn belongs with Gus," Finn insisted.

"Pshh, both you bitches are wrong," Puck said, wandering in from the kitchen. "Shawn obviously was made for Desperaux."

Blaine made his way into the room from doing something upstairs. "Am I the only one that thinks he belongs with Juliet?" he asked timidly.

"Yes!" the three other males cried, turning as one to glare at Blaine, who took it oddly well, only throwing his hands up in his patented 'I-mean-well' gesture.

The four men sat on the couch in the living room and bickered quietly about the show…at first. But when the subject of their favorite _Harry Potter_ pairings came up, the gloves were off.

"No way would Harry ever stoop to falling in love with _Snape!_" Finn yelled at Puck, who was obviously one for the bad boys.

"Yeah well, he shouldn't have ended up with Ginny!" Puck shot back, knowing that Finn liked the canon pairing.

Kurt sniffed in disdain. "Honestly, Harry should have been with Draco. The way that Harry suddenly fell in love with Ginny made absolutely no sense. He was _all_ about Draco until that moment in the fifth book. He was all 'Malfoy is up to something. Malfoy is up to something. Malfoy is up to something. Malfoy is up to something. I LOVE GINNY!' It made no sense!"

In the mean time, Blaine was babbling to himself that there was no indication that Dumbledore was gay and that there was loads of evidence that Dumbledore and McGonagall were a couple. The others weren't listening to him, too busy with their slash shipper goggles to listen to the het shipper.

The front door opened and a man and a woman walked through the door. The man quirked an eyebrow at the yelling coming from the living room. "They're at it again," he said with a resigned sigh.

Rachel nodded as she herded her youngest son in the door behind her. "They're all thirty and still so full of zeal about their favorite pairings."

Dave Hummel-Karofsky laughed at his best friend's wife. "Don't I know it? I get forced to referee at least three of these fights a month. I know one sure fire way of stopping it." He walked over to his husband and quickly and fiercely kissed him, effectively silencing him.

A small voice from the stairs brought the arguing adults to a standstill. "Daddy and Uncles arguing again?" asked the small voice of little Olivia Hummel-Karofsky.

Rachel Puckerman nodded, herding little Josef to his 'cousin'. "They sure are sweetie. But it's Thanksgiving, they should leave it alone today," she said as a warning to the men who were looking sheepish.

"Dinner's ready," Carole Hummel called from the kitchen where Quinn was helping her make dinner. Finn and Quinn had met again after college and this time, after some growing on both their parts, they had hit it off and had married. Blaine's husband, Jeremiah, was upstairs asleep with their newborn daughter Rosalind. Blaine moved up the stairs to wake up his husband for dinner.

Burt, however, had the last word of the annual, Thanksgiving shipping war when he looked at his extended family and simply said, "Hudmel wins."

FIN


End file.
